1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element, a photoelectric conversion device, and a method for manufacturing the same. Further, the present invention also relates to an electronic appliance and a semiconductor device using a photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a process in which a photoelectric conversion device can be manufactured at low cost has been expected. As one of methods for attempting low cost manufacture, a method has been known, by which each unit operation such as film formation, printing, or laser processing is continuously processed in a process where a rolled flexible substrate is rewound to another roll. This method is referred to as a Roll-to-Roll method (refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-223375).
FIGS. 2A and 2B show a film formation apparatus for a conventional Roll-to-Roll method. A film formation apparatus of FIGS. 2A and 2B include a plurality of chambers, for example, a film formation chamber 1001, and buffer chambers 1002 (1002a and 1002b). In the film formation chamber 1001, a discharging electrode 1011 is provided. In each of the buffer chambers 1002a and 1002b, touch rollers 1012 (1012a and 1012b) are respectively provided. Slits 1013 (1013a, 1013b, 1013c, and 1013d) are respectively formed between a transfer chamber 1005 and the buffer chamber 1002a, between the buffer chamber 1002a and the film formation chamber 1001, between the film formation chamber 1001 and the buffer chamber 1002b, and between the buffer chamber 1002b and a transfer chamber 1006. In other words, the slit 1013b is provided between the film formation camber 1001 and the buffer chamber 1002a, and the slit 1013c is provided between the film formation chamber 1001 and the buffer chamber 1002b. Each slit is provided with touch rollers 1014 (1014a, 1014b, 1014c, 1014d, 1014e, 1014f, 1014g, and 1014h). In other words, the slit 1013a is provided with the touch rollers 1014a and 1014b, the slit 1013b is provided with the touch rollers 1014c and 1014d, the slit 1013c is provided with the touch rollers 1014e and 1014f, and the slit 1013d is provided with the touch rollers 1014g and 1014h. 
A substrate 1018 that is sent from a roller (also called a bobbin) 1015 passes through each of the touch rollers 1012 and 1013 and the discharging electrode 1011, and then, is rewound by a roller 1016. A film is formed over the substrate 1018 between the discharging electrodes 1011 provided in the film formation chamber 1001.
However, in the conventional film formation apparatus of FIGS. 2A and 2B, there was possibility that the substrate 1018 is curled in passing through the touch rollers, in other words, a phenomenon occurs, in which the substrate 1018 is turned up toward a surface where a film is not formed (a rear surface). When the substrate 1018 is curled, a photoelectric conversion device may be difficult to be used as a product and a yield may be reduced.
Further, if the rear surface of the substrate 1018 is damaged by the touch rollers, light to be received may have adverse effect, or appearance quality may be deteriorated in being incorporated into a product.